falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC04EncNira.txt
DLC04DialogueSettlement |scene= |srow=28 |topic=0101E38C |trow=2 |before= |response=Well hello there, young fella! Welcome to Nuka-World! |after=NIRA: I'm N.I.R.A., your friendly Nuka-World Informational Robotic Assistant. Is this your first visit to Nuka-World? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Well hello there, young lady! Welcome to Nuka-World! |after=NIRA: I'm N.I.R.A., your friendly Nuka-World Informational Robotic Assistant. Is this your first visit to Nuka-World? |abxy=A}} |topic=010418BE |before=Player Default: My audio receptors recorded the entire event, and I submitted a holotape recording per standard security procedures. |response=Now don't you worry. Even despite that unfortunate incident, I'm still operating at well over sixty-one percent normal capacity. |after=NIRA: As I was about to say, I have a little tip to help you make the most of your exciting Nuka-World adventure. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010418BD |trow=2 |before=NIRA: Now don't you worry. Even despite that unfortunate incident, I'm still operating at well over sixty-one percent normal capacity. |response=As I was about to say, I have a little tip to help you make the most of your exciting Nuka-World adventure. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Be sure to collect Park Medallions as you enjoy our amazing rides and attractions! There's a special reward if you collect a full set! |after=NIRA: If you have any questions about Nuka-World, I'd be delighted to answer them! |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01023375 |before=DLC04RobotNira: Well hello there, young fella! Welcome to Nuka-World! |response=I'm N.I.R.A., your friendly Nuka-World Informational Robotic Assistant. Is this your first visit to Nuka-World? |after=Player Default: As a matter of fact, it is. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01023374 |before=Player Default: As a matter of fact, it is. |response=Well that's terrific! We're so happy to welcome you to Nuka-World! |after=NIRA: Now, before you set off on your grand Nuka-adventure, let me tell you about... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01023373 |before=Player Default: That's none of your business, bot. |response=No problem! Whether this is your first time, or your hundredth, we're so happy you decided to visit Nuka-World! |after=NIRA: Now, before you set off on your grand Nuka-adventure, let me tell you about... |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01023372 |before=Player Default: I haven't been a young fella for a long time. |response=You know, a lot of people say just the same thing. The way we see it, everyone who steps through that gate is a child at heart. |after=NIRA: Now, before you set off on your grand Nuka-adventure, let me tell you about... |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01023371 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: A friendly informational assistant? |response=That's right! Just stop by whenever you have a question about any of our world-famous attractions. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=If you're looking to take a break, I can point you to one of our family-friendly restaurants or the non-stop thrills of the Nuka-cade! |after=NIRA: Now, before you set off on your grand Nuka-adventure, let me tell you about... |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0102336C |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Well that's terrific! We're so happy to welcome you to Nuka-World! |response=Now, before you set off on your grand Nuka-adventure, let me tell you about... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=ERROR. SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Are you finished wasting my time, you filthy, low-life scavver? Cause I'm getting bored, and when I get bored, I get violent! |after=Player Default: Uh, yeah... I'll just leave you to it, then. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0102336B |before=Player Default: Uh, yeah... I'll just leave you to it, then. |response=Then start walking, you pathetic waste of flesh, before I lose my patience and these Raiders end up feeding what's left of you to the bloodworms. |after=NIRA: SYSTEM RESTORED. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102336A |before=Player Default: Say that again, and your malfunctioning system is going to be the least of your problems. |response=Oh, was that supposed to be a threat? Don't make me laugh, you worthless pile of brahmin dung. You couldn't scare a radroach. |after=NIRA: SYSTEM RESTORED. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01023369 |before=Player Default: You are clearly suffering from some kind of major malfunction. |response=The only malfunction I've got is this idiot scavver standing in front of me. Maybe I should solve my little problem. Permanently. |after=NIRA: SYSTEM RESTORED. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01023368 |before=Player Default: Wait... what did you just say? |response=Aw, what's wrong, dirtbag? Too hopped up on chems to understand English? Or just too stupid? Well I think you heard me just fine. |after=NIRA: SYSTEM RESTORED. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01023363 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Then start walking, you pathetic waste of flesh, before I lose my patience and these Raiders end up feeding what's left of you to the bloodworms. |response=SYSTEM RESTORED. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Oops! Sorry about that little glitch. Data logs indicate unauthorized tampering with my personality subroutines. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Please contact a Nuka-World maintenance technician as soon as possible. |after=Player Default: Tell me more about this tampering incident. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01023362 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Tell me more about this tampering incident. |response=Internal systems monitoring recorded an unauthorized shutdown and reboot. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=When functionality was restored, several behavioral parameters had been altered. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=My audio receptors recorded the entire event, and I submitted a holotape recording per standard security procedures. |after=NIRA: Now don't you worry. Even despite that unfortunate incident, I'm still operating at well over sixty-one percent normal capacity. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01023361 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Well you better have some proof that you were tampered with, bot, or I'll scrap you for parts. |response=I sure do! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Fortunately, my audio receptors recorded the entire event, and I submitted a holotape per standard security procedures. |after=NIRA: Now don't you worry. Even despite that unfortunate incident, I'm still operating at well over sixty-one percent normal capacity. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0102335F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What happened? Who was tampering with you? |response=I wish I could say! The personnel involved do not match visual records of any known Nuka-World employees. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Fortunately, my audio receptors recorded the entire event, and I submitted a holotape per standard security procedures. |after=NIRA: Now don't you worry. Even despite that unfortunate incident, I'm still operating at well over sixty-one percent normal capacity. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=40 |topic=0101E38C |before= |response=Hi there! |after=NIRA: If you have any questions about Nuka-World, I'd be delighted to answer them! |abxy=A}} |topic=0103DAD3 |trow=4 |before=DLC04RobotNira: Hi there! |response=If you have any questions about Nuka-World, I'd be delighted to answer them! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=And remember, if you collect a full set of Park Medallions, I'll give you a special reward! |after=Player Default: Tell me about the different areas of the park. |abxy=A1b}} |before=DLC04RobotNira: Hi there! |response=If you have any questions about Nuka-World, I'd be delighted to answer them! |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=And remember, anytime is the right time to enjoy a cold, refreshing Nuka-Cola! |after=Player Default: Tell me about the different areas of the park. |abxy=A2b}} |topic=0103DAD2 |before=Player Default: And finally, in celebration of its worldwide debut, we've revamped the World of Refreshment ride to feature a river of Nuka-Cola Quantum! |response=What else would you like to know? |after=Player Default: Tell me about the different areas of the park. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103DACD |trow=10 |before=Player Default: Tell me about the different areas of the park. |response=With pleasure! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Set a course for the stars in the Galactic Zone, and see the amazing future of mankind's journey into space. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Explore Starport Nuka and blast into adventure aboard the Nuka-Galaxy roller coaster! |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Travel back in time to Dry Rock Gulch, where you can walk the dusty streets of a frontier town. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=See history come to life in our authentic re-enactments of cowboys and gunslingers as they tame the wild west. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |before= |response=Witness the wonder of nature in Safari Adventure, home to an amazing collection of exotic animals from all over the world |after= |abxy=A1f}} |before= |response=Challenge the hedge maze and climb the towering Treehouse, where you'll enjoy a commanding view of our magnificent menagerie. |after= |abxy=A1g}} |before= |response=Be sure to visit Kiddie Kingdom, a magical realm where fantasy meets fun for the whole family. |after= |abxy=A1h}} |before= |response=Your younger tykes will love to go for a spin on the giant Ferris wheel, and be sure to take a tour of King Cola's Castle. |after= |abxy=A1i}} |before= |response=And finally, in celebration of its worldwide debut, we've revamped the World of Refreshment ride to feature a river of Nuka-Cola Quantum! |after=NIRA: What else would you like to know? |abxy=A1j}} |topic=0103DACC |trow=5 |before=Player Default: No questions for now. |response=In that case, thanks for... |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=ERROR. SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=You're still here? Get the hell out of my face, you miserable, dung-sniffing dirt-scratcher. |after= |abxy=B1c}} |before= |response=SYSTEM RESTORED. |after= |abxy=B1d}} |before= |response=Have a great day! |after=NIRA: What else would you like to know? |abxy=B1e}} |topic=0103DACB |trow=9 |before=Player Default: Tell me more about these Park Medallions. |response=I'd be delighted to! |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=Spread throughout the park are several dispensing machines that will give you a special Park Medallion. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=Once you've got a complete set, just bring them back to me for a special reward! |after=Player Default: I've got a full set of park medallions. |abxy=X1c}} |before=Player Default: Tell me more about these Park Medallions. |response=Our story begins in the year 2044, when soft drink pioneer John-Caleb Bradberton created the formula for a drink he named "Nuka-Cola." |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=When released to market, the delicious beverage was nothing short of a sensation, quickly becoming... |after= |abxy=X2b}} |before= |response=ERROR. SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. |after= |abxy=X2c}} |before= |response=You want the truth about Nuka-Cola? It's toxic swill that'll rot your teeth out, but you imbeciles gulp that poison sludge by the bottle. |after= |abxy=X2d}} |before= |response=SYSTEM RESTORED. |after= |abxy=X2e}} |before= |response=...with the release of our latest flavor, Nuka-Cola Quantum! Be sure to try a cold, refreshing bottle of Nuka-Cola Quantum today! |after=NIRA: What else would you like to know? |abxy=X2f}} |topic=0103DACA |trow=5 |before=Player Default: What if I want a place to relax or get a bite to eat? Where should I go? |response=Why, you're already here! Nuka-Town U.S.A. is a great place to unwind and enjoy a delicious meal. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=If you're searching for a tasty treat your kids will love, take the whole family to Cappy's Café. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Looking for a romantic night out? Enjoy dinner and a show at the Parlor. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=Want a commanding view while you enjoy a world-class dining experience? Head on up to the Fizztop Grille on Fizztop Mountain. |after= |abxy=Y1d}} |before= |response=If you're up for a challenge, test your skills at the Nuka-Cade or take a wild ride in one of our Cola-Cars! |after=NIRA: What else would you like to know? |abxy=Y1e}} |topic=0103DAC5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I've got a full set of park medallions. |response=So you do! Why that's just Nuka-Tastic! Here's your special reward! |after=NIRA: What else would you like to know? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I've got a full set of park medallions. |response=Happy Hunting! |after=NIRA: What else would you like to know? |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0103DAC4 |before=Player Default: I'd rather put a bullet in my brain than waste time on some pointless scavenger hunt. Or maybe I should put it in yours. |response=No need to be discouraged, champ! With a little Nuka-luck and a little Nuka-pluck, you'll find those medallions in no time! |after=NIRA: What else would you like to know? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103DAC3 |before=Player Default: I want to ask you something else. |response=Sure! What would you like to know? |after=Player Default: Tell me about the different areas of the park. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103DAC2 |before=Player Default: Where can I find these dispensing machines? |response=I'll give you a hint. You'll want to visit some of our most popular rides and attractions to find them! |after=NIRA: What else would you like to know? |abxy=Y1a}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files